Blue Light
by Sarit
Summary: This is the story of what would have happened if Suboshi had never died. Revised and updated from original. Spoilers for end of series.
1. Chapter One

Title: Blue Light  
  
Author: Mary Ann  
  
Email: Suboshi_yui@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R (for violence and adult situations)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue.  
  
Pairing: Suboshi/Yui; Miaka/Tamahome  
  
Summary: This is the story of what would have happened if Suboshi had never died. Revised and updated from original.  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Nakago looked on as Yui disappeared in an intense ball of blue light. Suzaku's Miko, Miaka, was engulfed in a blue light as well. Just as she disappeared, Suzaku Seishi Tamahome ran and clung to Miaka. Both disappeared in a blue radiance. Nakago ground his teeth. Why did Yui have to pick now of all times to complete her revenge against Miaka? Nakago sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Suboshi stared at the place where Yui had stood. He didn't know what to feel. A slow emptiness began to seep into his soul. She had left without him. Who would be there to protect her without him around? He bowed his head, not wanting Nakago to see the tears that coursed down his cheeks. Why did she leave him? After she summoned Seiryuu, he had thought that Yui had begun to like him. He already knew he was desperately in love with her. She was everything to him, since his Aniki was gone.  
  
At the thought of his brother, new tears began to fall. He missed Koutoku so much. His brother was always there for him. Until he had to go up against the Suzaku Seishi.  
  
Suboshi shook his head and wiped the tears away. It was no good dwelling on it. There was a battle to win right now.  
  
Yui walked along the streets of Tokyo, feeling despair consume her. Her plan had failed. Thinking that Miaka and Tamahome would be separated if Miaka returned to their own world, she had used one of her wishes to spirit herself and Miaka away. However, Tamahome had followed. How, she didn't know. And now what will I do that my plan has failed? Guilt consumed her. She was alone here, now. There wasn't any Suboshi to comfort her.  
  
She blinked. Suboshi? Why would she be thinking of him? He was only a character in a book, after all. Like Tamahome. Her thoughts traveled to her errant Seishi. Suboshi was so loyal to her. She could scream and yell at him, but it never mattered. He never got angry with her. He would just look at her and nod his head. As if what she was saying was true even if it wasn't. He was always gentle with her, looking out for her needs above his own.  
  
She flushed when she thought of the time he had kissed her. She was shocked when it had happened. Never in her life did she think he had feelings like that for her. She was half relieved, half disappointed, when Tomo interrupted them. Through the weeks that followed, she found herself thinking more and more of him. He really was quite attractive. With his greenish-blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes, he was a striking figure. Admit it, Yui. You like him. In fact, you think he's more than 'attractive.' He's downright handsome!  
  
She sighed. What did it matter? She was back in her world. She'd probably never see him or Nakago again. At the thought of Nakago, Yui wondered about him. Did he feel anything for Soi's death?  
  
At that moment, Yui decided she needed help.  
  
Just as the battle was nearing an end, Nakago heard someone calling his name. He reached for the shin that he carried. He opened it; all he could see was Yui's face. She looked particularly upset. "Yui-sama."  
  
Suboshi's face perked up. "Lady Yui?! Where?" he asked as he looked everywhere for her.  
  
Nakago ignored him. "What may I do for you, Yui-sama?"  
  
Yui explained all that had happened to Nakago and begged him to come to her world to help her. Nakago shook his head. "I would be honored to come and help you Lady Yui, however, I have work here to finish."  
  
"What?! I thought you said you would always be by my side!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Lady Yui. I cannot come, but I will send someone else who will be very pleased to come. Expect him shortly."  
  
Nakago shut the shin and placed it in his cloak. Looking down at Soi, he sighed. He already missed her so. Closing his eyes, he beckoned to Suboshi. "Suboshi, I am sending you to Lady Yui. Protect her at all costs. Make sure no harm comes to her or you will face me." He glared at the young seishi. In a sudden burst of courage, Suboshi withstood the glare. Nakago was impressed. Rarely had Suboshi shown such courage towards him.  
  
In a burst of blue light, Suboshi was gone.  
  
The light hit him without warning. One moment he was on his horse, talking to Nakago; the next, he was spiraling in a dark void. No, that was wrong. It wasn't dark. It was desolate and beautiful at the same time. Spiraling out of control, he had nothing with which to hold onto. His mouth opened in a silent scream. Different colors of light swirled all around him. A blue tendril of light swirled around his body and coalesced into a dragon.  
  
Seiryuu!!! Suboshi's mind screamed. He squirmed against the hold the dragon had on him. Seiryuu regarded the human in his grasp. He was worthy. This boy had experienced many good and dark moments. The dark ones intrigued the dragon. The boy had committed murder, yet was devoted and loyal to his Miko. He also saw the intense love the boy felt for his Miko. Seiryuu would have to think about that.  
  
Seiryuu grinned at the young seishi. The grin, however, looked to be a snarl to the young boy. Suboshi started to struggle with renewed vigor, imagining himself becoming a light dinner snack. Seiryuu squeezed harder and snorted smoke into the young man's face. Suboshi quit squirming and started to cough.  
  
Young one. Suboshi looked up at the voice in his head. It couldn't be any one other than the god.  
  
I have looked into your heart and found you worthy. Your love and courage will serve you well in the hours ahead. Do not stray from them. I will need to call upon you soon. Be prepared. Guard my Miko well. Let nothing harm her. If you do this, then I may be prepared to reconsider my consuming of her.  
  
Suboshi looked at him in awe. Seiryuu chose him?  
  
Suddenly, Suboshi felt his body fall as Seiryuu unwrapped his body. Suboshi fell towards a large whole in the middle of the void. Light and darkness swirled inside the whole and as Suboshi fell through, he wondered where it would take him.  
  
Yui sat on her bed at home, looking at the earring Nakago had given her. It had been only five minutes since she last spoke to him, yet she was wishing she could contact him again. Yui sighed as she got up and put the earring away in her jewelry box. She sat at her desk, trying to go over her homework. Writing out her English report, she never noticed a large blue hole in the ceiling. A bright flash alerted Yui. She looked around and saw a large void in her ceiling. What the hell…  
  
Yui saw a body tumble out and land with a loud thud on her floor. She rushed over to find Suboshi unconscious.  
  
Suboshi! She was so happy to see him. Gently lifting him, she took him to her bed. God, he was heavy! Yui laid him on her bed and covered him up. She brushed his hair away from his face. He looked so peaceful asleep.  
  
Yui looked up guiltily as she heard her mother knock on the door. "Yui! Are you okay? I heard a noise!"  
  
"Yes, Kasan! I'm fine. I just knocked over my chair is all."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! I have to finish studying now." She heard her mother finally leave and she breathed a sigh of relief. No telling what her mother would say if she came in and saw a boy in her bed!  
  
Yui listened to the door. No one. She opened the door and looked out. There wasn't anyone around. She quietly closed the door and went into the kitchen. She looked into the refrigerator. She found some leftover salad and dinner. She wished her mother would quit trying to be so creative. She enjoyed the odd American food, but pizza? Yui shook her head. She pulled out a platter of meatloaf that her mother had tried to make. Her father had hated it, but she thought it was good, for American food. She also pulled two Coke's out of the soda bin. She went to the cupboard, took out two glasses, and filled them with ice.  
  
There. She had dinner for herself and Suboshi. She hoped he would like it. Looking for her mother, she found her in the living room, reading. Good. Yui took the platter out and placed the items on it. She then carried it to her room.  
  
Suboshi was still asleep as she went inside and locked the door. It wouldn't do for her mother or father to come in. Yui placed the platter on her desk and pulled one of the cans of soda off the tray. She pulled the top and poured herself her glass of soda. It would be good to have something other than tea and water. While she was in the book, she never drank sake.  
  
Suboshi's eyes snapped open at the sound of a loud pop. Yui looked over in shock. Then she laughed. "Suboshi! You finally decided to wake up!"  
  
Suboshi blinked. "Yui-sama?"  
  
Yui put her glass down and came to the bed. She gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
Suboshi wrapped his arms around Yui. He could smell her hair. It smelled like fresh cut roses. She always smelled like a garden to him. "I came as soon as I could. Are you alright?"  
  
Yui sat back on the edge of the bed. She smiled. "I am now. You'll help me, won't you?"  
  
"Of course! Anything for you." Suboshi looked down. He finally noticed that he was lying in someone's bed.  
  
Yui smiled at him. "So, how do you like my room?"  
  
"Your…" Suboshi trailed off as he realized he was lying in her bed. "Iiee!!" he gasped as he jumped out of the bed, blushing furiously.  
  
Yui laughed even harder at the look on his face. It was priceless! "Oh shut up and come over here. Pull up a chair and we'll have dinner."  
  
He closed his eyes and controlled himself. Be calm, stupid. You've been in her room in Kutou. This isn't any different. He smiled at her as he sat down next to her at her desk. He looked at the platter on the desk and wondered what kind of food this was. He remembered her giving him what she called, 'candy bars.' They were delicious. He hoped this tasted just as good.  
  
Yui took the other Coke in her hand and opened it. Suboshi realized that that was the sound that he heard when he woke up. She poured the contents into a glass with chunks of ice. He wondered what the meat was. Then he realized she was planning to serve him.  
  
"Yui-sama, you don't have to…"  
  
"Oh, hush. I know what you're thinking. You're in my world now, Suboshi. It is customary for the woman to serve the man. So shut up."  
  
She then placed a large amount of the meatloaf and salad on a plate and gave it to him. "You'll have to use the knife and fork for this. Chopsticks don't work very well with meatloaf and salad."  
  
Yui then gave herself a serving and sat down to eat. She picked up the fork and started eating her salad when she noticed that Suboshi wasn't eating.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him as he sat and stared at his plate.  
  
He blushed. "How do you use these things?"  
  
Yui stifled her laughter. Of course! He's never used a fork and knife before. She showed him how to hold the fork to eat and how to hold the meat with the fork so he can cut it with a knife. Suboshi fumbles for a while, but he soon gets the hang of it. He tries the salad and it seems to be just vegetables. A lot like what they serve in Kutou. Then he tries the meatloaf.  
  
It was like nothing he had ever eaten before. The meat seemed to be some sort of cattle. However, that wasn't what was so strange. There seemed to be pieces of onion in it. But it wasn't sour or tangy.  
  
Seeing the strange look on his face, Yui starts to apologize. "I'm sorry if you don't like it. My mom made it and she isn't that great at making American food…"  
  
Suboshi shakes his head. "No, Yui-sama! It's wonderful! I've never had anything like it. Do you have any more?" 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
After dinner, Yui decided to show Suboshi around Tokyo. Getting dressed in the bathroom, Yui chose to wear a light navy dress. It was always one of her favorites. She wondered again, why she was taking such pains with her appearance. It wasn't as if she didn't see Suboshi all the time. She did. She found herself, unconsciously, preparing as if for a date.  
  
But it's not a date! This is Suboshi were talking about! My friend. I'm just taking him around so he can be acquainted with Tokyo. So he won't get lost. We might be separated and I'd like him to be able to find his way back here.  
  
Satisfied, she went out to show her friend the sights of Tokyo.  
  
Suboshi looked from side to side in awe. Everywhere he looked, there were remarkable sights to behold. How Yui would ever want to leave this place is beyond him. He doesn't understand how she could have stood to be away for so long. Along their sightseeing tour, they ran into some friends of Yui's from school. They were quite taken with the green-haired young man. They joked with Yui about her new 'boyfriend.' Suboshi blushed at the thought. Boyfriend? Yui smiled and said that he was a friend from out of town and she was showing him the sights. They then mentioned that Miaka was seen with her brother and a dark teal haired boy.  
  
Miaka. Suzaku no Miko. Moreover, her protector, Tamahome. Suboshi seethed inside. He would pay them back for what they put Yui-sama through. He would make sure of that.  
  
Yui spoke kindly but hurriedly to them and they left the gaggle of young girls to find other amusement.  
  
Yui took Suboshi to one of her favorite parks, by the river and Tokyo Bridge. She loved it here. It was beautiful with the bridge lit with lights. They sat at a bench and watched boats go by. Yui was suddenly very uncomfortable. In the beginning, it was just what she had told her school friends. Showing a friend the town. But know it seemed to have taken a turn. She no longer felt as if she was with a friend. It had all the feelings of a first date.  
  
Suboshi felt the same way. He felt that tomorrow would be a very fateful day. Despite what Seiryuu said, he didn't think he would survive tomorrow. His mind made up; he took Yui's hand in his.  
  
"Yui-sama, I want to tell you…"  
  
"Suboshi, please don't. Not now. I-"  
  
He places his fingers on her lips to silence her. "I have to say this. Despite everything, I think something bad is going to happen tomorrow. So I have to get this off my chest. Please."  
  
Yui has the same feeling as he. Something terrible was going to happen tomorrow. She nods her head.  
  
He takes a breath and holds onto her hands. "The time I have known you has been some of the best times of my life. I have never had a friend like you, except for Aniki. My brother was my life and when he went away, I had a big gap in my heart. You filled that gap. Your friendship and compassion has helped to heal me. I have done some horrible things. I think you know what I mean." At her nod, he continues. "Despite all that, I have managed to find a small amount of peace in my life. That peace is you."  
  
He lifts her hands up to his lips and kisses them. "I love you. More than anything. I will do whatever you command me to do. I will destroy anything that prevents your happiness. Nothing will stand in your way tomorrow. I will make sure of that. Just, please, don't shut me out of your life when it is over. You mean too much to me."  
  
Yui gazes at his eyes. She can see the love in them. This went way beyond infatuation. She sensed he was telling the truth. He loved her. Her. Not Seiryuu no Miko. Yui Hongo.  
  
She smiles up at him. He is enraptured. She gently pulls his face to hers. The kiss she gives him is filled with promise of a new start between them. Perhaps the girls were right. This wasn't her friend, but her boyfriend.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning found Yui and Suboshi preparing for the confrontation with Miaka. Yui didn't expect anything other than Miaka's usual excuses. Suboshi promised to handle Tamahome. Yui would soon have her revenge.  
  
Miaka ran out of the restaurant, searching for Tamahome. After he heard her conversation with Keisuke, he ran out of the restaurant. She knew he was upset, but she had to find him. He didn't know his way around Tokyo. He could get lost! When she stepped out of the restaurant, she was surprised to see Yui. She was as defiant and bullheaded as always. Their conversation did not go well. She then heard a voice. She looked up and there was Suboshi, sitting on a ledge.  
  
Yui watched as Suboshi went after Miaka. She hoped he would be all right. She wanted to follow, but they were running at such a fast pace, she doubted she could keep up. She decided to search for Keisuke.  
  
Suboshi was hot on the trail of Miaka. A couple of local law enforcement officers tried to stop him in his chase, but he quickly dealt with them. Suzaku no Miko would pay for hurting Yui-sama. Nothing would convince him otherwise. After his night out with Yui, he was determined more than ever to make sure she was cared for.  
  
He followed her until they came to a plaza. She suddenly stopped and tried to convince him to stop. She told him that Nakago had lied. That Yui hadn't been raped. He was just using her. He hesitated momentarily. Didn't he suspect Nakago of lying? Did he lie about this too? NO! Suzaku no Miko would pay for what she did to Yui-sama!  
  
Just as he was about to finish off Miaka, he heard a voice behind him. Tamahome! Suboshi attacked instantly. His ryuuseisui sphere detached from the cord and launched itself after Tamahome. Tamahome ran to try to keep ahead of it. He didn't have his seishi powers, but he was able to keep ahead of it. Suboshi started to think about Yui. He knew he had disappointed her when he had killed Tamahome's family. Perhaps this was the time to make up for it. If he…  
  
Suddenly, Suboshi looked down and was surrounded. The children he had killed surrounded him. Is this the answer then? Must I die?  
  
He had no time to think of an answer as his ryuuseisui went through his body. He felt the sphere enter and exit. He collapsed to the ground, crying out for Yui and his brother.  
  
Yui felt something horrible happen. She turned a corner and saw a large crowd. She jostled her way through to the front. There, she saw Tamahome holding Miaka. On the ground was…  
  
"NO!!!" she screamed. She ran over to Suboshi, who was laying face down in his own blood. She knelt down and gently took him into her arms. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes.  
  
"Yu…Yui-sama?"  
  
She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Shush. Don't talk. You're going to be all right. We're going to take you to a hospital."  
  
He looked at her quizzically despite the pain he was in. "House…pit…all?"  
  
She smiled at his mispronunciation. "Shush. Don't talk." Yui looks up and sees Miaka kneeling down next to them.  
  
"An ambulance is coming Yui. I'm sorry. I tried to…"  
  
Yui shook her head. "We need to talk later, Miaka. This has to stop. I can't bear to lose anyone else."  
  
Both were preoccupied with the approaching paramedics to say anything else.  
  
* * *  
  
Yui sat in the operating waiting room. Miaka and Tamahome were also there, sitting together. When the doctors had asked what caused such a severe injury, Miaka had come up with the story that we were student's practicing a display for a carnival. The ball was supposed to circle around Suboshi. The electronics, however, went wrong. Instead of circling, it went through him.  
  
The doctors and the authorities were skeptical. They distinctly heard other witnesses say that the two boys were fighting. Miaka said it was part of the act. They couldn't do anything else until they spoke with the injured boy.  
  
Suboshi had been in surgery for 10 hours. When the sphere entered his body, it just missed his heart. His lungs, however, were not so lucky. Half his rib cage and lung were practically destroyed.  
  
Yui looked up as the surgeon entered the waiting room.  
  
"How is he?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you family, my dear?" the doctor queried.  
  
She shook her head. "I'm a friend. He doesn't have any family."  
  
"Well then. Your friend is quite lucky. By all accounts, he should be dead. This sphere entered his chest and exited his back. It broke through his rib cage, through his right lung. We have been able to repair the damage to the rib cage. However, his lung had to be removed. There was no way to save it."  
  
Yui gasped. Oh, god, no, she thought.  
  
The doctor patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry my dear. He can continue to have a long life with only one lung. In fact, he may be available for a lung transplant. We will have to wait and see, of course. First, is his recovery."  
  
"Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yui stepped into the hospital room. It was a white walled room, with a TV and a window. The window was open and a soft breeze was coming in. Suboshi was lying in bed, his chest bandaged. He was asleep. She sat next to his bed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He had to be all right. He had to be.  
  
"Yui-sama."  
  
She jumped. She looked at Suboshi. He was still asleep. It couldn't have been him. Miaka and Tamahome were still in the waiting room. Then she remembered. "Nakago?"  
  
"Hai. Is all well? I sensed a disturbance."  
  
Tears form in her eyes. Well? No, nothing would be well again. "Suboshi's been hurt."  
  
"Hurt? You mean injured. How?"  
  
"He was fighting Tamahome. His ryuuseisui hit him in the chest."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Nakago?"  
  
"I'm here, Lady Yui. Was Tamahome taken care of?"  
  
Yui jumped back. Didn't he care about Suboshi? "I don't see what that has to do with Suboshi."  
  
"It doesn't. Suboshi has served our purposes, Lady Yui. He is no longer needed. Was he successful?"  
  
"No. Tamahome is fine. So is Miaka. And I'm glad! I spoke to Miaka earlier. She told me the truth. I was never raped, was I? You made it all up! So you could use me the same way that you have used Suboshi! Well no longer! I am not your pawn anymore. And neither is Suboshi! Leave us alone!" Yui then dropped the earring and shattered it with her shoe.  
  
"That...was…dan…ger…ous, Yui...sam...a."  
  
Yui looked up. Suboshi was awake and smiling at her. She smiled back. She rushed to his side and touched his cheek. "How do you feel?"  
  
He made a face. "Like something went through me."  
  
She smiled. "It did."  
  
"Oh." Suboshi looked up at the ceiling. "Where am I?"  
  
"In the hospital." At his confused look, she explained. "It's a place where injured people go to get well."  
  
He nodded. "Am I going to die?"  
  
"No! Of course not! You're going to be okay. The doctors said that you…" She thought about what the surgeon said. It wouldn't do Suboshi any good to hear it. He wouldn't understand it anyway. "Well, the doctors had to take something out that lets you breathe." At his alarmed look, she hastened to reassure him. "It's okay. It's okay. You have another one. You won't be able to breathe normally for a while. Your body has to get use to only using one."  
  
"Okay. Why didn't they let me die?" he asked, seriously.  
  
Yui looked into his eyes. She saw such pain there. She took his hands in hers. "Because I didn't want you to. Not after last night. You are my friend, Suboshi. I don't want anything to happen to you. I was hoping that we could be more."  
  
Suboshi looked at Yui. He smiled as he saw the dawning love she had for him in her eyes.  
  
Suboshi was still in the hospital when Tamahome went against Nakago. Somehow, a news crew had arrived at the scene. They recorded everything. He saw Yui release Suzaku with her last wish. He saw Seiryuu consume her. Tears welled up in his eyes. It was his fault. He wasn't there to protect her, so she was taken away. He then saw Miaka call upon Suzaku. He watched her bring Yui back. Now his tears were of joy. His Yui was back!  
  
He watched as the rest of the drama played out. He was most happy, though, when Yui and Miaka embraced. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:  
  
Weeks later, Suboshi was recuperating at Yui's house. Of all the seishi, only he remained. Tamahome had disappeared when Miaka gave her last wish. Keisuke, Miaka's brother, was hiding something, though. He could tell. Whenever he looked at Miaka, he would smirk. If he knew where Tamahome was, it wasn't funny. Suboshi never said anything, though. It wasn't his place. It was still hard for Miaka and the others to accept him. He would do anything for Yui-sama, though. He remembered his encounter with Seiryuu. Was he meant to disappear like Tamahome? He hoped not. The strangest thing happened, however. Before the summoning of Suzaku, he had no shadow. No reflection. Just as Tamahome never did. Now, he did. Both. It was as if he was born here.  
  
Yui was ecstatic about it. Yui's mother wasn't that ecstatic about having him live at her home. Yui had explained that Suboshi didn't have any relatives. They had all died. He was essentially homeless. Mrs. Hongo wasn't thrilled with Yui offering their home to homeless people. When she told her mother that he was a friend of hers, Mrs. Hongo became much more cooperative towards Suboshi. He was determined to be on his best behavior. He didn't want to hurt Yui.  
  
The weeks turned into months. Keisuke's "surprise" was Tamahome. Miaka was shocked to say the least. They were happy though. That's what counted. Keisuke was too, after he came back from the hospital.  
  
It took time, but Suboshi gradually became use to breathing with one lung. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of having another surgery, so he refused the implant. Besides, after Yui explained the concept to him, he was revolted. To take another human beings organ, even if they were dead, didn't seem right to him. Yui just smiled and patted his hand whenever he mentioned it. There was still so much he didn't understand. The doctors attributed it to his injuries. Everyone assumed he had just lost a good portion of his memory. They never knew that he was born in another world.  
  
As his body adjusted, so did his heart. The days he spent with Yui were a kind of healing. Yui brought him peace. Unbeknownst to her parents, they started to sleep together. Nothing ever happened between them, they both just relished the feel of being with someone.  
  
* * *  
  
Suboshi woke abruptly. He had another dream about Seiryuu. He was telling him goodbye. Apparently, he had done well. How, he didn't know.  
  
He yawned. He looked next to him. Yui was asleep. She was snuggled up against his side, sleeping peacefully. He brushed his fingers against her cheek. He loved her so much. They had gone out for dinner last night. When they got home, they were alone. A rare occurrence. Mr. and Mrs. Hongo always made sure one or both of them were at home when they were both at home. They both took advantage of the opportunity. They both lay down on the bed. Suboshi started to kiss her on her neck. The next thing he knows, she's asleep.  
  
He looks at her sleeping face. He laughs to himself. Maybe it wasn't meant to be yet.  
  
Sighing, he slipped his arm from around her, getting out of bed. This world's technology was something that took a lot of getting used to. In the time and place where he grew up, such things were of the imagination. Who would have thought that it was possible to speak with others across the country instantaneously? Certainly not Suboshi, who had scoffed at such things. He had always been more concerned with the here and now, not the future.  
  
He closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. He felt a bang of remorse, wondering about his brother. He still missed Amiboshi terribly.  
  
'Aniki…I hope you're safe now. With Nakago gone, you'll be safe, no one is left to find you.' His thoughts strayed to his brother, his heart aching. He loved Yui so much. She had given him so much in this new life. A home, love, friendship. But still…he missed his brother.  
  
Padding over to the small desk in his room, he turned on the laptop. Computers fascinated him. They were the most amazing things in this world he had found. Logging on, he quickly entered his screen name.  
  
/join #mirc  
  
/join #tchat18  
  
***Ryuusei (ryuusei@yahoo.com) has joined #tchat18  
  
BlkCat Hey, Shun!  
  
Ryuusei Hi guys. How goes it?  
  
Tkel Not to bad, man. Not too bad. How's the girlfriend?!  
  
***BlkCat sets mode: +o Ryuusei  
  
Ryuusei Thanks Catri. And she's not my girlfriend! *blush*  
  
*BlkCat snorts  
  
BlkCat Riiiigggghhhhttttt….that's why she's the only thing you talk about!  
  
*Ryuusei blushes  
  
*BlkCat cackles insanely  
  
*Ryuusei thwaps BlkCat with a mallet  
  
BlkCat HEY!!!  
  
*Tkel chuckles  
  
BlkCat Stop it, you guys! Geez…I hate men.  
  
Ryuusei Uh huh.  
  
Tkel Sure…  
  
*BlkCat rolls eyes.  
  
BlkCat Whatever.  
  
Ryuusei Well, its been great guys. Really. (heavy sarcasm) But I have to split.  
  
BlkCat Ah…rats. Oh well. Me too actually. I'll see ya guys at school!  
  
Tkel Later  
  
*BlkCat has left #tchat18  
  
Tkel Okay. Spill man. What happened?!  
  
Ryuusei Nothing…  
  
Tkel What do you mean nothing?! Her parents were gone ain't they?!  
  
Ryuusei Yeah…we fell asleep…  
  
Tkel Oh geez. Man, you need help. Badly.  
  
*Ryuusei glares at Tkel  
  
*Tkel smiles innocently  
  
Ryuusei Baka.  
  
Tkel Yea yea…anyway. You and Yui need to get away. Someplace where ya both can be yourselves  
  
Ryuusei Uh huh. And where would that be?!  
  
Tkel Well…I've heard ya mention your bro. Why don't you guys go visit him?  
  
Suboshi blinked back tears, trying to keep himself from slamming his fist through the screen. If only he could!  
  
Ryuusei Gomen. Won't work. My brother is…not around.  
  
Tkel Gomen nasai, Shun. Didn't know. You talk about him a lot so…  
  
Ryuusei Not your fault. It's okay.  
  
Tkel Well, its late. Gotta get up early for school. Later!  
  
Ryuusei Later  
  
***Tkel has quit IRC  
  
***Ryuusei has quit IRC  
  
Sitting back in his chair, Suboshi glared at the screen as if it was the fault of all his troubles. His friend Kouri had hit on the main problem. He missed his brother.  
  
He remembered the last time he saw Amiboshi. His brother had been injured by Tomo, who Suboshi had killed moments before. The love and devotion he saw in his brother's eyes had nearly broken his heart. He didn't deserve his twin's love. Not after what he had done. He didn't deserve Yui's love.  
  
Sighing, Suboshi reached out and turned the machine off. He needed to stop thinking like that. Yui would undoubtedly pickup on his melancholia and interpret it wrong.  
  
Warm breath brushed past his ear and he froze. Gentle fingers began to rub his aching shoulders as a feather light kiss was placed on his neck. He closed his eyes, sighing blissfully.  
  
Yui smiled, placing another kiss to his neck. "Gomen nasai, Su-chan."  
  
"No, no! It's okay Yui-sama. Please don't be sorry." Suboshi turned in his chair and held out his hands to her.  
  
She accepted, but instead of helping him to his feet, she sat down in his lap, snuggling close. He sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
"How many times have I told you? You don't need to call me that anymore." Yui whispered against his chest. "It makes me feel…"  
  
"Makes you feel how?"  
  
She shrugged. "Like…you're inferior to me."  
  
He smiled, bending down to place a kiss on her lips. "I am inferior to you, my love. You are a goddess. Someone to be worshipped and I fall humbly to my knees in subservience."  
  
Yui blushed a deep crimson. She smacked his shoulder, glaring at him. "I am not! Stop that! You know I don't like it!"  
  
"Gomen! Can't help it if that's how I feel." Suboshi grinned impishly. A devilish glint entered his eyes and Yui grew wary. "What are you…"  
  
Her words were abruptly cut off as his mouth claimed hers in a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned, her fingers tangling in his sandy blonde hair.  
  
All thoughts of his brother left him. Suboshi knew nothing more but the exquisite creature in his arms. She was tantalizing and delicious. Her skin was as soft as silk, her lips as sweet as nectar. He found himself drowning in her essence. And he had no wish to be saved from this beautiful fairy.  
  
Holding her in his arms, he stood, his mouth still firmly over hers as they made their way to the bed. Reverently, he placed her on the silken sheets, his lips questing out for more skin. She clung to him tightly, her fingers threading themselves into his soft hair. Moaning, she threw her head back in bliss.  
  
Trailing kisses along her neck, he stopped to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure about this, Yui?" He chuckled, letting her know he was teasing. "You won't fall asleep again, now will you?"  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Yui brought his mouth to hers in answer. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:  
  
A beam of sunlight filtered in through the curtains and Yui wrinkled her nose in irritation. She opened her eyes, blinking away sleep. She stifled a yawn, a smile on her face.  
  
Her head was still pillowed against Suboshi's naked chest. Pressing her nose against his chest, she inhaled his scent. He was fresh and musky, like the outdoors. Wrapping her arms more tightly around him, she looked up at his face.  
  
He was still asleep, their passionate lovemaking having exhausted him. The beautiful sapphire eyes she loved to gaze into were closed in blissful slumber. His sandy blonde hair was mussed, even more than usual.  
  
Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand to his cheek. He sighed, but continued sleeping. His skin was so soft, like an infant's. Rising up, she bent down and placed a loving kiss to his lips. He whispered her name, but continued to sleep.  
  
She smiled, her heart feeling as if it would overflow with love for this man. He had been through so much in his short life. His parents dead; his brother nearly so.  
  
Yui never forgot what Suboshi did to Tamahome. How could she? Not when she saw him nearly everyday. It was a mark of the kind of man that Tamahome was that kept him from killing Suboshi. When the young Seiryuu Shichiseishi was injured after his attack on Tamahome and Miaka, Suzaku's miko and seishi had been nothing but supportive.  
  
She remembered that day, as if it were yesterday. How Suboshi had been laying on the concrete ground of the plaza, dying. His ryuuseisui had impaled him, after a failed attack against Tamahome. She had feared he would die. Nothing seemed important at that moment. Not Nakago, not even her vengeance against Miaka. The only thing of importance was Suboshi.  
  
He had recovered, but at a price. His right lung had to be removed, as the ryuuseisui had torn a hole in the middle of it. The preceding months had been hard on Suboshi. His body had to gradually grow accustomed to only using one lung for oxygen.  
  
There had been a couple of tense moments, when Suboshi had a few anxiety attacks. Yui had been a nervous wreck, waiting in the hospital waiting room. By that time, her parents had begun to warm to the young man. They had also waited with Yui for news of the young man's condition.  
  
Things went well soon afterwards. Mr. and Mrs. Hongou had gotten used to Suboshi's presence in their home. In fact, Mr. Hongou had become a sort of father figure for the young seishi. Suboshi was loath to do anything that would make Akira Hongou upset. In a way, Suboshi had attained the very same thing his brother had. A family.  
  
Thoughts of Amiboshi continued to fill the minds of all who knew him. Especially his younger sibling. Suboshi would find himself staring at nothing, his mind far away, thinking of his twin.  
  
Yui thought of Amiboshi now. She remembered conversations with Suboshi about his brother. How the younger twin had fought and killed Tomo, saving his older brother. She smiled, thinking of his self-sacrifice. He had given up his brother, so Amiboshi could be safe and happy with that unknown Sairou couple.  
  
That was the kind of man that Yui knew and feel in love with. His heart, when given, never went halfway. Suboshi did everything with a full heart. Which was part of the problem, she supposed. Listening to Nakago, whereas he should have listened to his own heart, Suboshi had committed a horrendous crime. He had attacked and killed a helpless old man and four children.  
  
No one knew just how much he regretted that action more than Yui. Every time Suboshi looked at Tamahome, she could see the pain and suffering in his eyes at his actions. She remembered him telling her that just before his weapon pierced his chest, he had seen the ghosts of that dead family.  
  
She shuddered, remembering the look on his face. It was the look of one who has experienced utter despair. He had truly believed that the only way to atone for is crimes had been in death. She was just thankful it had not come about that way.  
  
Shaking her head, she brushed a stray lock of his hair from his face. Looking at the digital clock on the nightstand, she gave him one last kiss on the lips. He sighed, but continued to sleep. Smiling, she untangled herself from the covers and slipped out of bed. It would not go well if her parents found her in his bed.  
  
Gathering her nightgown, she put it on and slipped out of his room. She frowned, listening. There was something in the apartment with them. Thinking it to be her parents, she moved cautiously through the house. Turning a corner, her back against the wall, Yui peered in the living room. What she saw nearly made her heart stop.  
  
What she saw was far more frightening than seeing her parents come home early. In the center of the room, a ball of intense blue light filled the small area. Within the ball, a figure stood. Yui gasped, her whole body shaking. She had only seen that figure once before. During the summoning ceremony.  
  
Seiryuu-seikun stood in the center of the blue ball of light, his blue eyes cold and icy. They traveled around the entire room, finally coming to rest upon Yui. Nothing was said as God and Miko stared at one another. Raising a hand, the God beckoned, once.  
  
Trembling with fear, Yui hesitated. Seiryuu had nearly devoured her in their last encounter. If not for Miaka's wish, she would be dead right now. Swallowing, Yui slowly crept into the room. She stood a few feet away, her legs already feeling quivery. She wanted to go back into Suboshi's room. Hold him close to her.  
  
Standing in the center of the light, Seiryuu-seikun waved his hand. The ball of light disappeared, as if it had never exited. He stood majestically, his light blue hair falling around his shoulders. For the first time since his arrival, he smiled at his miko.  
  
Yui was instantly put at ease by that smile. He obviously wasn't angry with her. She had feared that. Seeing him here, so soon after her intimacy with Suboshi, had unnerved her. Her first thought was that he was here to take Suboshi away. She would die if he did; if anyone took him from her.  
  
She bowed like a good hostess, indicating for him to have a seat. He continued to smile, shaking his head once. She frowned, watching him closely.  
  
"Yui."  
  
That one word seemed to shake her out her awe and discontent. She stared into his eyes, suddenly fearful again.  
  
He smiled, walking over to her. His hands rested on her shoulders, his eyes staring into hers. "Yui. I am not disappointed in you. I will not hurt you or my seishi. I have come for a two-fold purpose."  
  
Yui blushed, looking down. It was true, she was afraid. He had never really done her harm, but still she was afraid. "Gomen nasai, Seiryuu- sama. I didn't mean…"  
  
"Hush. No more words of that, my child." Seiryuu lifted her chin with his hand, his eyes staring into hers. "I am proud of you. You have exceeded my expectations beyond measure. Despite Nakago's interference, you have persevered. I know it has not been easy for you."  
  
"I…arigatou, Seiryuu-sama." Yui felt herself blush even more at his praise. She had always thought the god of war would be cold and unfeeling. He certainly portrayed that in his exterior appearance. But He had a kind heart.  
  
Suddenly his eyes grew cold and he gripped her shoulders tightly. She stifled a cry, her eyes widening in shock. His hands lid over the nightgown she wore and with one quick jerk let the flimsy garment pool at her feet.  
  
Yui's eyes widened and she tried to hide herself, but his hands stilled her movements. She closed her eyes, her teeth grinding together. She would not flinch.  
  
Tilting his head to the side, he placed a firm hand on her abdomen. She gasped, feeling something stir. He smiled, nodding. "Soon, my miko. Soon your child will save Kutou, just as his mother and father did before him."  
  
"Ch…Child?!" Yui stared at him in alarm. She couldn't be pregnant! They'd only been together once…  
  
"Once is all it takes, my child. But do not fear. This, like your arrival in Kutou, has been preordained. I have a task for you and my seishi." Seiryuu removed his hand from her stomach, her nightgown flowing onto her once more.  
  
She wrapped the gown around her body protectively, staring at him in wonder. "What do you require, Seiryuu-sama?"  
  
Seiryuu smiled once more, but held his finger up for silence. A crash could be heard just beyond the doors of the living room. A figure stumbled in, clad only in a pair of sleeping trousers.  
  
Suboshi stared, shivering. He came to his feet, determined to protect Yui at all costs. His ryuuseisui surrounded his form as he advanced. "I won't let you take her…"  
  
He stopped, his words cut off before he could finish. The look on his God's face was enough to make any cringe in fear. He bravely kept his stance, his weapon swirling around him almost defiantly.  
  
Chuckling, Seiryuu clapped his hands once and the weapon fell to the floor. "I am pleased to see you still are devoted to my miko, Suboshi. But you need not fear my…devouring her again." His eyes twinkled, his lips quirking in suppressed mirth. "However, I have a task for you and my miko."  
  
"Task?" Suboshi frowned, coming up behind Yi and putting his arm around her. She leaned into him gratefully, her eyes still riveted to Seiryuu- seikun.  
  
"Hai. A mortal of great ambition by the name of Tenkou has sought to take over our realm, mine and my brothers." Seiryuu began, his hand outspread before him. A ball of light appeared, figures moved within. "Each of us must all upon our miko's and a celestial warrior to stop him. We cannot interfere. Not at this time, at least."  
  
Yui's eyes widened. All of the gods were getting into this?! "That means that Miaka will too!"  
  
Seiryuu nodded. "Hai. And the celestial warrior Tamahome. I have chosen you, Suboshi. You must guard my miko well. Protect her as you have done in the past. Once all the miko's have gathered, you must summon us. Only then can my brothers' and I defeat Tenkou."  
  
"But…" Suboshi frowned, then blushed crimson. "What about…uh…"  
  
"Yes, my seishi?" Seiryuu smirked. He knew full well what Suboshi was asking. He enjoyed tormenting his people immensely.  
  
"Uhm…well…what about…uh…" The young seishi couldn't go through with it and hung his head.  
  
Yui caught on quickly to what Suboshi was trying to say. She grinned, turning to Seiryuu as she squeezed Suboshi's hand. "I thought I had to be a virgin to summon you, Seiryuu-sama?"  
  
"You do, my child. But you've already summoned me, haven't you?" Seiryuu countered, grinning impishly at the two. "Just because you are no longer a virgin does not stop your duties to me as my miko. You still have my power within you. Use it wisely."  
  
"Hai, Seiryuu-sama! I shall, I promise!" Yui brightened a bit, thankful Seiryuu wasn't going to try and separate her and her love.  
  
"One other thing. There are three seishi left living. Two belong to my brother, Suzaku. The last is mine. You must find them. They will aide you in your quest for the other miko's and seishi. Remember, you must act quickly or all will be lost. Farewell." Seiryuu bowed to them once, his eyes bright. He knew Suboshi knew nothing of Yui's condition. It would be amusing to watch his reaction when he found out.  
  
Blue light once again surrounded the God. In a flash, which made Yui and Suboshi turn their heads or risk blindness, he was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Seiryuu was gone, Yui called Miaka. Suzaku no Miko answered the phone with her usual exuberance. Yui had grinned, pleased to note that at least her friend hadn't lost her humor. The two miko's talked excitedly to one another, describing their respective encounters.  
  
"…and then he kissed me!" Miaka gushed, as Tamahome could be heard grumbling in the background.  
  
"He did WHAT?!" Yui stared at the phone as if it had grown a head.  
  
"He kissed me! On the cheek!" Miaka giggled. "He's such a sweetie!"  
  
Yui rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Okay. Whatever. What did he tell you?"  
  
"Uhm…*crunch* something about *munch* some guy trying to take over…*munch*"  
  
"Oi, Miaka! Can you stop eating for a minute and concentrate?!" Yui glared at the phone in exasperation.  
  
"Oh. Gomen." Miaka swallowed, the continued. "He said some guy named Tendo…Vento…"  
  
"Tenkou."  
  
"Yeah! That's it! Said this Tenkou was trying to kill him and his brothers. But since Tenkou was a demon, him and his brothers couldn't touch him without assistance. Us."  
  
Yui blinked. It seemed Seiryuu had neglected to inform her of that. The crafty bastard.  
  
"Okay. So that means…what? We have to go back in the book and search for the other two miko's?" Miaka sighed heavily. "I don't want you going back there, Yui-chan."  
  
Yui ignored her friend's remark. "I think we all need to get together to discuss this. The park in fifteen minutes. Bring Keisuke and we'll bring Tetsuya."  
  
"But I haven't finished supper yet!"  
  
"MIAKA!!!"  
  
"Oh, all right. See you in a few Yui-chan!"  
  
Yui shook her e had as she hung up. She smiled as she turned to Suboshi. "Okay. Let's get dressed and go pickup Tetsuya. We have a lot to discuss."  
  
Nodding, Suboshi followed her wordlessly, detouring to his room. Dressing in a green button down shirt and jeans, he waited for her in the hallway. Yui emerged moments later, dressed in a knee length violet dress. Smiling, she linked her arm in his and the two left for the park. 


End file.
